super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is the main protagonist of the 80's cartoon "DuckTales". The show also got its own video game of the same name. And that was popular enough to get it's own sequel called DuckTales 2. and that was popular enough to get it's own remake called "DuckTales: Remastered". Character Description He's an elderly Scottish white anthropomorphic duck an yellow-orange bill, legs and feet. He is the "richest duck in the world" and he first appeared in the 1947 comic, "Christmas on Bear Mountain" where he was cold hearted and served as an antagonist for Donald Duck. Eventually, he worked his way up to being the main protagonist of his own 80's cartoon, "DuckTales" where he was a bit more light hearted. The show was successful enough to get it's own spin-off video game of the same name, and that was popular enough to get its own remake called "DuckTales: Remastered". In Super Smash Bros. U and 3DS Scrooge makes his first debut in a Super Smash Bros. game in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. He controls slightly like in DuckTales: Remastered except with a few original moves and a bit faster. He's very defensive, and he's one of the medium weight characters if anything, and alot of his moves envolve him using his cane. His in-game description is here: SCROOGE MCDUCK Everybody's favorite elderly white duck is coming out into the battlefield to beat Nintendo's finest over the head with his cane. Scrooge made his debut in the 1947 comic, "Christmas on Bear Mountain" and has been a Disney staple ever since. But Mr. McDuck made his start in the world of gaming with Ducktales for the NES (Based on the cartoon of the same name) and that game got a sequel called DuckTales 2 also for the NES, then tose were popular enough to get a remake called Ducktales: Remastered for the Wii U, and now he's going into phase 4 to finally show everybody that he's as much a video game character as he is a cartoon. Attributes Being the lightest medium-sized character, and a defense type of character, Scrooge is at least 2% faster than Mega Man, but is able to stop on a dime no matter what. Since he is a fast character, Scrooge can probably be able to attack before his opponent gets the hit. Moveset * Neutral Attack: Swings his cane three times as if it's a sword. * Foward-Tilt: Thrusts cane forward as if he's stabbing. * Up-Tilt: Swings cane upward to juggle the opponent. * Down-Tilt: Bounces on cane like a pogo-stick. * Dash Attack: Surfs on treasure chest. * Forward Smash: Uses cane as a golf club. * Up Smash: Twirls around with his cane out. * Down Smash: Beats opponent over the head with cane. * Neutral Aerial: Swings cane. * Foward Aerial: Thrust cane forward. * Up Aerial: Swings cane upward. * Down Aerial: Does ground pound with cane. * Pummel: Uses cane as a baseball bat. * Forward Throw: Uses cane as a boomerang. * Back Throw: Uses cane to sling the opponent backwards. * Up Throw: Quickly grabs the opponent and jumps up in the air with them and then ground pound them with his cane in midair as they decend until they get back on the ground. * Down Throw: Throws money bag downward. * Floor (back): Picks up money bag and throws it over his shoulder. * Floor (front): Swing a treasure chest around. * Edge (<100%): Pulls himself up with his cane. * Edge (100%+): Jumps up and then pogos once on the ground with his cane. * Neutral Special Move: Throws a treasure chest. * Side Special Move: Pushes forward a safe. * Up Special Move: Uses cane as a propellor. * Down Special Move: Runs around in circles dragging his cane along the ground. * Final Smash: A plane (driven by Launchpad McQuack) comes in and starts dropping money bags, crushing the opponents (Scrooge hides in a safe the whole time). Taunt * Up: Balances his cane on his bill then bounces back into his hand. * Side: Reads a book. * Down: Bounces on his cane like it's a pogo-stick. On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a plane driven by Launchpad McQuack. Cheer Crowd: "Scrooge, Scrooge, Scrooge, McDuck! Scrooge, Scrooge, Scrooge, McDuck!" Victory Poses * Bows while taking his top hat off in respect. * Bounces on his cane a few times. * Reads a book. Event Matches Event No. TBA: That ain't your gold!: You fight Wario with Scrooge McDuck. Event No. TBA: Who's the true Capcom represenitive?: You fight Scrooge McDuck and Ryu with Megaman. Event No. 30: Newcomers!: You fight the newcomers to the Super Smash Bros series. Role in Story Mode Scrooge McDuck appears as one of the characters in need. First appearing owning a large mansion in the middle of nowhere, his home was attacked by the Beagle Boys and King Boo. The mansion was said to hold a deep, dark secret that only Scrooge knew. After helping him against the four villains, he decides to join the group and closes down his mansions with all sorts of security for safe-keeping. Becoming a valuable ally in the team. Costumes Default Appearance: 3D model of his Ducktales: Remastered in-game model. 2nd Costume: Red robe referencing his original NES appearance. 3rd Costume: Green robe. 4th Costume: Purple robe. 5th Costume: Gold robe. 6th Costume: Silver robe. Trophy A wealthy millionare anthropromorphic white duck, Scrooge McDuck has been called many things, but only 2 things they say about him is true. He's the richest duck in the world and he's kind hearted on the inside. Scrooge is a very quick like character and is very defensive. Scrooge has been around longer than video games, but that doesn't stop him from trying to become a video game character. This may be only his fourth game, but that proves nothing, just look at Wii Fit Trainer. * Ducktales * Ducktales Remastered Gallery Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge's Newcomer icon Trivia * In the files, a "0MX_Char" file was seen, he could've been once Zero. Category:GameGod1268 Category:DuckTales Series Category:Characters